


Black Friday

by rkon09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, Black Friday, Feminine Harry, M/M, Rose - Freeform, Shopping, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yaoi, author will only post this here, bxb - Freeform, harry loves shopping, harry wearing lingerie, m/m - Freeform, refrence abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkon09/pseuds/rkon09
Summary: What happens when the Dark Lord Voldemort and his lover go shopping in America in November? ONESHOT SLASH





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Black Friday: Shopping - ONESHOT
> 
> -o-
> 
> Summary: What happens when the Dark Lord Voldemort and his lover go shopping in America in November?
> 
> -o-
> 
> Warning(s): Harry wearing lingerie, M/M, BxB, YAOI SLASH
> 
> Pairing(s): Tom/Harry, Voldemort/Harry
> 
> Spoiler(s): None
> 
> -o-
> 
> "Speech"
> 
> 'Thoughts'
> 
> Flashbacks and Dreams
> 
> "Parseltongue"
> 
> A/N and ETC
> 
> -o-
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I get money writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't go shopping for Black Friday

 

Shopping was something Lord Voldemort generally avoided. Shopping with Harry was something he avoided even more. Now, he didn't know which was worse. Shopping in Europe, or shopping in America. He decided, that it was the latter.

At the moment,  _the_  Dark Lord Voldemort was standing inside of an overcrowded muggle store, filled with handsy old women, wondering why he had even agreed to come. He should've just told Harry to go alone... but he, the Dark Lord who kills without thought, gives in to the pleading eyes of his lover. It wasn't his fault that he gave in. Blame the beautiful lover that he can't see at the moment because he gave in.

He sighed, and walked out of the store, twisting and turning through all the people inside who were trying to get their hands on the clothes that are on 'sale' but also on his clothes. He scoffed. Why his lover wanted to go shopping on this so-called Black Friday was beyond him. He had all the money and if he asked for it, he would gladly buy it for him.

"Tom!"

Voldemort turned around and saw that Harry had bought numerous things as he held five separate bags of whatever he bought in the store.

"Harry love, why are you shopping today of all days?"

Harry grinned. He replied, "Because I get to see what all the hype's all about! I've never seen anything like this!"

Voldemort realized and nodded, understanding what he meant. Although Harry at the moment was very happy and had a lot of freedom, he barely had any freedom when he was younger. Forced to do menial work at a young age and was never allowed freedom, he never really had the chance to learn things outside of school and when he went to Hogwarts, he was surrounded by magic and always was busy every year, so in a way, he was an innocent child that wanted to know the world around him.

"Yes, but why Muggle?" Voldemort asked.

Harry giggled. "I haven't been in the Muggle world since I left the Dursleys and I wanted to know how much things changed," and then proceeded to give Voldemort the most gorgeous smile that made his non-existent heart melt. Strange. He swore hearts couldn't melt. It was against the laws of science for a human to be alive after that... but who cares. His lover always does the impossible.

For the rest of the day, the couple walked around the shops, going in and out, buying left and right, then making Voldemort hold them so that Harry could go to the next shop.

"Tom, let's go to the next shop!"

By then, Voldemort was clutching a lot of bags and boxes that he couldn't see what was in front of him. Unfortunately for him, this was a Muggle place and he couldn't see any alleyways where no wandering eyes were where he could shrink all the boxes. Because of the thought, he never noticed what shop they were heading in, until he heard Harry's soft voice speaking, then feeling his hands being grabbed.

"C'mon Tom, choose what you want me to wear- and you can drop those bags,"

Voldemort nearly sighed in relief as he dropped the bags and sat in a seat gracefully. He took a moment to close his eyes, then opened them to see what Harry was up to. Oh... shit.

This was a lingerie store. A women's lingerie store and he was sitting in a seat with Harry standing in front of him telling him to choose from one. Harry probably deceived the shopkeeper that he was a girl instead of a boy who was coming in with her boyfriend or something like that.

Immediately, his eyes went to a normal looking lingerie that was filled with frills and had a ribbon on the front. It looked like a one-piece with the pieces of strings connecting everything.

"That," Voldemort said, pointing at the display he had been staring at.

"'Kay!" Harry said as he ran to get the same type. "Black, pink, or white?"

"...Black," Voldemort replied. He watched as Harry went into one of the changing rooms and closed the curtains. Damn. 

He didn't know how much time had passed but when the curtains opened again, he froze.

Harry, the beautiful boy he was, fit perfectly in that lingerie. The front covering part of his hairless chest with a strap on both sides that went down to connect to a knicker that hung low on his hips.

Harry twirled around and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Dashingly beautiful," was his immediate reply as he returned to stare at his lover. Narrow hips, curvy bottom, shapely legs. "Will you be buying more of those?" he wiped the corner of his mouth, swearing as he felt drool.

Harry smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Of course,"

The rest of the day was filled with Voldemort choosing lingerie, then Harry wearing them, then Voldemort complimenting them, then repeat and soon, there was a ton of lingerie in his arms when he was leaving.

In the end, Voldemort ended up paying for them, saying that it would be no good if Harry bought them.

When Harry and Voldemort got back to the manor in the evening, Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

"I do hope that you will be wearing those tonight," he purred, putting his hands under Harry's shirt.

"Of course," Harry said breathlessly. "Let me just get changed real quick,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAND THAT IS ALL. I do hope you guys liked this. I don't know why but I wrote this story yesterday and finished today on Saturday. A day after Black Friday and I remembered that clothes and a lot of stores were doing discounts and I was like, why not make Voldemort come with Harry shopping in America on Black Friday just for the fun of it?
> 
> Yes. It was very short, but this was just for my own amusement.


End file.
